wborn mice of both sexes were injected from day 1 to 7 with 1 million ternational units of viral interferon provided by Dr. Gresser of Villejuif, ris, France. Seven days after the last injection, 5 mg/kg of pre-formed tigen antibody complexes in 5 times antigen excess were injected travenously. Serial blood samples were drawn as described in previous blications and the animals were sacrificed serially. Light, munofluorescence and electron microscopic studies were performed.